SHDE Volume 3
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: It's time for the Third round.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vytal Festival

It had finally begun the tournament that took us 3 seasons to reach.

SHDE had been preparing since the time the Grimm invaded the city.

By the time the Vytal festival arrived they were ready for there first match.

The arena they were in was half forest and half mountain.

And what of the team well…

Shade was blocking some shots from a guy a shotgun mace.

Erika was going toe to toe with another spear user.

Dawn was dodging someone who had a bazooka bat.

And Hiroki was scaring the sword user of the other team.

He was walking towards the male slowly.

The man tried to shoot at Hiroki who moved slightly to the left dodging it.

"Really?"

Hiroki kicked the man into the girl with the bazooka bat.

Dawn nods at Hiroki.

Meanwhile Erika was starting to lose her balance against the other spear user.

"This isn't good"

She fell to the ground.

Suddenly a blade suddenly knocked the woman's spear away.

And Erika took advantage and threw the girl into the two that her teammates knocked out.

Meanwhile the man that was shootng at Shade was prepared to hit him with it.

But just before it hit Shade a shadow hand blocks it.

"Yeah you didn't have a chance."

The man was in shock.

"Bye"

Shade uppercuts the man with his gauntlet arm.

Team SHDE gathered in the center.

Professor Port spoke into the microphone.

"And the winner is Team SHDE from Beacon"

The team left the arena and made there way to the food stalls.

"That was fun"

Shade said simply

"Yeah that was interesting"

Dawn said next.

"Yeah that spear user was touch she's lucky I didn't go all out"

Hiroki shook his head at Erika

"Your gonna get killed if you keep holding back"

Erika had a large grin

She wrapped her arm around Hiroki's head.

"Don't worry about me"

Hiroki pushed her off him.

"I'm not worried I don't care"

"Right"

Erika said sarcastically.

"Uhhh hey look"

Shade was clearly trying to stop the conversation.

He points at a stall where team RWBY and JNPR were sitting at.

"Let's join them"

Dawn nods.

"Yes let's."

Erika nods happily.

Hiroki shrugs.

They all walk towards the stall and took the last seats.

"Hey guys"

Shade said.

"Hey Shade your fight was awesome your team basically destroyed your opponents."

Ruby said excited.

"Yeah we all did our part"

Shade said as his team each got a large bowl of noodles.

"One question though"

Weiss said looking at Shade.

"Ask away"

"Why were you blocking that one guy when you easily beat him without your weapon?"

That made everyone look at Shade.

"I was watching everyone's fight by the way Dawn you were doing the same thing"

They all then looked at Dawn.

"Hey I was curious"

"Ok enough let's eat".

They all agreed.

After a while ,everyone had different reactions to eating all the food.

Erika smiled happily and her tongue sticking out.

Dawn was laying back her head staring at the sky.

Hiroki simply pushed the bowl forward.

Shade had his head on the table.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?"

Ren said to his team.

Pyrrah responded

"Of course it will give us energy"

"I can agree to that"

Erika raised her hand up.

Nora let out a loud burp.

"That did more damage to us then anyone on the team we just fought"

Shade said with a smile

Yang and Ruby laughed at that.

Jaune groaned and he played his head on the table.

"Oh cmon that joke wasn't that bad."

Jaune responds.

"It's Nora if I barf I'm blaming her."

"Ooh aim it at the enemy"

Ren responds

"Nora that's disgusting, but if you do feel the urge"

Jaune held up a thumbs up

"Got it"

Pyrrah stood up.

"Well we should be off"

"So your fights next?"

Dawn said looking at the team.

Three of them nodded while jaune was still laying on the counter.

"So you guys think your ready?"

Ruby asks.

Nora responded

"Of course, we got a world renowned fighter on our team, someone who's basically a ninja"

Dawn shook her head.

Nora continued

"I can bench 5 of me, and jaune…, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome,Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh jaune"

Ren looks over at jaune

"Are you gonna take that?"

"She's not wrong"

Nora responded

"I'm kidding he knows I'm kidding, don't be so nervous the worst that can happen is that we lose,then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing were failures, our friends will slowly abandon us for surface social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us at the cafeteria, and ren and I have no parents we have no home left to go to well be officially renamed team Lucifer. "

She began to cry a little until she banged her head on the counter.

What she said immediately made all of team SHDE even hiroki a little scared.

Not for losing but scared of Nora's mental state of mind.

Ren spoke up

"So yeah we're feeling pretty good."

Pyrrah spoke next.

"Don't fret if anything we should be looking forward to a fight with guidelines and not murder."

SHDE simply nodded as Blake listed all the enemies they faced.

The loud speaker came on.

Professor port spoke.

"Will team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately"

Then professor ooblek spoke.

"Yes like they were scheduled to several minutes ago."

"Well looks like this is it"

Pyrrah spoke.

Her team began to walk away.

Ruby shouted

"Go get em"

Shade stood up.

"Well we better go watch."

The rest of them stood up.

And they all made there way to the stands.

During what seemed to be a dramatic form of the battle.

Team JNPR began to have a conversation about team attacks.

Shade put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"So glad I planned ahead."

They continued to watch.

"Nora just hit them with the hammer"

Jaune said.

"Got it"

One of the members on the other team looked confused.

"Wait what"

Nora jumped towards them and hit them all with her hammer out of the arena.

"Ok now I'm scared of Nora"

Dawn said.

"Let's hope we have an easier time than that team"

Shade said looking at the four injured people.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bird Vs.Cold

After watching a rather interesting battle with between Suns team and an all girl team.

Team SHDE decided to return to there room and rest.

"So who are we choosing for the-"

Dawn's sentence was cut off when she noticed an aircraft parking close to beacon.

"Whos that?"

Shade asked looking at it.

"Not sure someone important maybe"

"We should check it out"

Dawn said looking determined.

Hiroki shook his head.

"It's not important to me"

He went to the dorm.

Erika simply laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah I'm not that into it either sorry."

Erika walks off.

"Shade what about you?"

"Let me go restock on ammo real quick and I'll meet you there"

Dawn nods and runs off towards the aircraft.

When she got there she noticed that Ruby and Weiss were talking to some white haired lady dressed fancy.

Dawn approached them and heard the lady speak right after she smacked Weiss's head

"Silence you boob, I don't recall asking about your ranking, I asked how you've been,are you eating properly, have you taken up any hobbies, are you making new friends"

Weiss responds

"Well there's ruby"

Ruby tapped the bump of Weiss head.

"I see so this is the leader you wrote of"

"I believe I qualify as your friend to don't I"

Dawn walked towards the group.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Dawn Psy part of team SHDE pleased to meet you"

"Winter schnee"

"Oh your her sister"

"Quite"

Winter looks back at Ruby

"I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister"

Ruby responds

"Yes of course,the honor is in my court"

Ruby tries to do a curtsy and nearly falls.

Winter looks back at Dawn.

"I've seen your skills your very good at stealth"

"Thank yo-"

"But"

Winter cuts her off

"You seem to lack confidence in your aura"

"Well that's just-"

"You have a semblance yet you didn't use it expect greater strength don't just hide."

Dawn didn't know how to respond.

Winter turns to Weiss and Ruby

"Anyway I have business with the general and your headmaster, but seeing as I'm early why don't you take me to your quarters"

Weiss responds with glee

"Really"

They began to walk towards beacon

"Yes,i wish to inspect them and make sure they are up to my personal standards"

"Of course, just so you're aware the bunk beds only look unstable"

"Bunk beds?"

Ruby waves at winter and Weiss as they and winter's guards leave.

"I'll catch up uh I mean I will recovine with you at a later juncture"

Dawn shook her head as Ruby ran off.

"Ah screw it"

Dawn ran towards the two.

"I think I'll join you two"

Suddenly a loud crash was behind the three

"Hey"

All the girls turned around to see a man who broke the robot guards.

"Yeah I'm talking to you ice queen "

Dawn simply stepped to the side.

"Not getting involved in this"

Several guards began to walk towards him.

"Halt!"

Winter shouted.

"Excuse me"

Weiss said walking towards the man

"Do you have any idea who you're talking too?"

The man shushed Weiss while placing his hand on her head.

"Not you"

He pushed Weiss out of his way and began to walk towards winter

"Hey"

The man and winter glared at each other

"You"

The man said

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town guess you were here too?"

Winter responds

"I'm standing right before you"

The man looks closely at winter

"So it would seem"

"You just realized you just destroyed Atlas military property"

He man looked at what he destroyed

"Ooh I'm sorry"

Dawn began to think

"Is he drunk"

"I mistook this for some kind of sentient garbage"

"I don't have time for your immature games,qrow"

Dawn looked a little surprised

"Qrow now where have I heard that name"

Weiss spoke up

"Wait,you two know each other"

She approached winter

Qrow spoke

"Great, you Atlas specialists think your so special don't you?"

Winter responds

"it's in the title"

"Well you know what you really are,a bunch of suck ups just like your boss"

"I'm not sure what you think your implying but i be heard enough"

"Oh I heard too I hears ol ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin"

Dawn looked surprised

"Why would the general not work with professor Ozpin"

Weiss was confused

"Ozpin?"

Winter pushed Weiss out of the way

"Weiss it's time for you to go"

"What"

Qrow spoke up

"Listen to big sister Weiss,she'll protect you, just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us huh?"

Winter looked mad and drew her Winter

"If you won't hold your tongue the I will gladly remove it for you"

"Alright then"

Qrow pushed his hair out of his face

"Come take it.

Winter charged at qrow

Qrow easily dodged her first thrusts.

Qrow bowed and winter tried to slash down but she was blocked by his weapon.

They began to fight as a crowd started to form as Ruby and Shade joined the crowd with Weiss and Dawn.

"Sorry I'm late"

Shade said as he looked at the battle.

"What's going on?"

Ruby asked worried

Weiss responded

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister"

Ruby looked worried

"Oh no who would"

Shade tapped her shoulder"

"Uh Ruby you might want to look"

Ruby looked at the fight

"That is my uncle"

"What?"

Weiss and Dawn looked shocked

"Kick her butt uncle qrow!"

"Teach him respect winter"

Shade sighed

"What a day"

"Your not shocked"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at Shade

"Nope ive learned to expect this from qrow"

"So you know him"

"We met a few times when I was hanging around yang"

The battle continued for a bit causing destruction in the courtyard.

Shade and Dawn were analyzing each movement.

"I wonder who we would win against"

"Probably neither there soldiers or at least equal to them."

Shade nods in agreement.

Qrow looked as if his weapon was about to change until he stopped and puts his weapon back behind him.

Winter looked confused.

Qrow gestured her to head at him.

Winter looked mad.

She used her glyphs to send her straight at qrow almost piercing his throat when.

"SCHNEE"

Winter stopped

She looked behind her to see General Ironwood and Penny.

Winter turned around

"General ironwood sir"

"What in the worls are you doing"

"He started the altercation Sir"

Qrow had his hands behind his head

"That's actually not true, she attacked first"

"Is that right"

Ironwood looked at Winter

Winter didn't respond

Ironwood looked at the crowd then qrow

"And you?"

Qrow points at himself

"What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing"

"I-"

"Now now now everyone"

Ironwood looked behind him to see Ozpin and Glynda

"There is a sanction fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum that I can assure you has better seats and popcorn."

Glynda took charge

"Break it up everyone, we will take care of this mess"

Ironwood looks at Winter

"Let's go schee"

He walks away

Winter follows and so does penny who did a quick wave to the group.

Shade and Ruby waves.

"UNCLE QROW!"

Ruby shouted in clee as she clinged to his arm

"Hi,oh it's so good to see you, did you miss me, did you miss me"

"Nope"

Qrow says with a smile.

Shade approached the two.

"Hey there shadow man"

"Still not calling me my name are you qrow?"

"Nope don't plan to for a while"

"Qrow"

Ozpin shouts

Ruby fell off Qrows arm.

"A word please"

Ozpin said as Glynda began to repair the courtyard

"I think I'm in trouble"

Qrow whispered to Ruby

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard "

"Yeah I did"

He fist pumped with Ruby and looked at Shade and did the same.

He walks away.

Dawn approached Shade

"He seems nicer now"

"Yeah I think he just prefers being a lone wolf rather than working in some army"

"Quite powerful though."

"Yeah I bet someday soon will be that strong."

"If we all were that powerful nothing will stop us"

"Yeah I believe that"

"One question though"

"Ask away"

"Didn't he seem drunk?"

Shade laughed

"Dawn my friend you have much to learn"


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A break before battle

The next day began the start of the double battles of the tournament.

Team SHDE were watching a fight between Yatsuhashi and coco vs. Emerald and Mercury.

When the battle began emerald and mercury were hidden from there opponents until mercury began to attack the two.

"He's fast"

Shade said.

Suddenly coco was pulled into the forest section leaving Mercury against Yatsuhashi.

Mercury was winning the fight completely overwhelming his opponent.

Meanwhile coco was try to figure out where emerald was when something for her attention.

Professor port said over the loud speaker.

"And with that final blow Yatsuhasi is eliminated"

Coco looked shocked looking around.

Until one final hit knocked her towards her teammate.

Mercury and emerald had won.

"Those two are tough and not in a good way"

Erika said she didn't seem cheerful.

"That wasn't a battle that was a slaughter"

Hiroki said simply.

"They completely overwhelmed those two"

Dawn was surprised.

Shade looked mad.

"If we see them in the one on ones let's crush them"

His teammates were a little surprised.

"Sorry I just hate when something is so one sided"

A little time passes and Dawn is sitting with the schnee sisters having tea and listening to the two talking about there family.

Dawn had a small smile on her face.

But something caught her attention.

Winter asking Weiss about summoning.

"Summoning?"

Weiss responds nervously

"I you know I can't"

"Don't be ridiculous every schnee has the ability to summon, and the same goes with every Psy having the ability to create with strings"

Dawn went wide eyed

Weiss responds

"Ive tried it's just it's the one thing I'm having trouble with"

Dawn spoke next

"Winter what was that you mentioned?"

"I had a reason to invite you but hold on family first,"

Winter looks back at Weiss

"We schnees are unique unlike many our semblance is heredity same with the Psy has well, but that doesn't mean it will come easily,your semblance is like a muscle"

Winter held her hand out and activated her semblance

"The more you practice with it the stronger you'll became, but if you only focus on one aspect, if you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible"

A large light appeared and Grimm that was white appeared behind winter.

Dawn looked amazed.

"Then you'll never truly grow"

She pets the Grimm.

Dawn and Weiss smiled.

Meanwhile at the team RWBY room.

Ruby shouts

"You'll never beat me old man!"

Qrow responds.

"Your nothing but talk kid"

Yang shouts

"You can do it Ruby!"

Shade shouts next

"Finally crush him!"

It was revealed that Ruby and Qrow were playing a video game where they were ninjas.

Qrow won.

"By the way don't ever call me old."

He looks at Shade

"I'll keep that in mind"

Yang pushed ruby out of the way and took the scroll.

"My turn!"

Ruby was pushed into shade who was knocked out of the room.

"Hey yang watch it"

He said walking in.

Qrow chuckled

"Now where was I?"

Ruby Sat up.

"You were telling us about your last mission"

Shade Sat near them.

"Yeah cmon tell us"

Qrow responds.

"Right right, I come across a small village, in the swamps West of Mystral, right off the bat I knew something wasn't right "

Ruby was amazed

"What were you doing there?"

Qrow continued

"Needed information, tired from battling Grimm along the way,decided to start my search at the town's inn,the place was crawling with low life's and thugs,even a few huntsman I can only assume were hired from less than reputable people for a less than respectable jobs, and that's when it happened"

Yang looked surprised

"What happened?"

Qrow responds

"I was defeated"

Shade's eyes widened.

"How?"

Qrow continued

"By the mere sight of the innkeeper's skirt length"

Shade fell on his back.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Yang threw a pillow at qrow who quickly caught it.

"You are the worst!"

Ruby gigled

"Seriously ruby?"

Shade looked at the team leader

"What it's funny"

Qrow looked at yang

"Beat two out of three?"

Ruby Sat on a bed

"So uncle qrow did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

"Nawww me and oz go way back were cool"

Yang chuckled

"Cool for an old guy"

Shade chuckled

"Not funny"

Qrow was mad

Ruby spoke next

"Hey so what are you doing here anyway I thought dad said you'd be away on a mission for like ever"

Shade sits up

"Hey how is Tai anyway?"

"He's fine just busy lately"

Yang responds

Qrow spoke up

"Well, a professional huntsman like myself is expected to get results as soon as possible."

Ruby spoke next

"Yeah I get that were pretty much pros too"

"Oh really?"

Shade shook his head

"Not really we still have a lot to learn.

Yang threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah read the news some time we totally saved Vale while you were gone"

Qrow spoke

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train"

"Man's got a point"

Shade said getting up again.

"Seriously my team killed like 20 grimm"

Yang lost the game against Qrow.

"Oh by the way Yang"

Throws a pillow that yang caught.

"Nice try"

Suddenly a shadow pillow hit her.

"Heh"

Qrow looked down at yang

"But they don't give out medals for almost"

Ruby spoke up

"They do and there called silver."

Yang for up

"Well we take down Roman torchwick he's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crimes been down ever since that's basically a bounty mission"

Qrow responds

"Sure, you may be acting like huntresses but your not thinking like one,well except shadow man over here"

He points at Shade

"Do you really think four girls and there friends can end all crime in the kingdom?"

Shade thinks

"If only life was that easy"

Ruby responds

"I mean I did until you said that"

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got napped it's stopped completely"

"Wait seriously"

Shade was surprised

"No white fang activity anywhere around the city you cut off the head of a king taijitu but now the second heads calling the shots thats what ironwood cant get through that thick metal head of his."

Yang looked at Ruby than back at qrow

"You know the general"

"Hey I know everybody to some extent, remember your talking to a member of the coolest team to graduate beacon"

He pulled a picture out.

Shade got up and looked at the picture.

"Team STRQ that's when I met your parents"

Shade looked back at the two sisters.

"We were pretty well known back in the day"

Ruby leaned forward

"Well known for crummy fashion sense"

"Hey we looked good and I have a number of pretty inappropriate stories that will back that up"

Shade but his hand on his forehead he shook his head.

"Seriously qrow"

Qrow put the picture away.

"But I'll save those for when your older"

Qrow got up.

Ruby shook her head

"Oh gross"

Qrow looked at the the three.

"Well anyway I'm too old to be hanging around with a bunch of kids your gonna cramp my style"

Shade got up

"Have you seen my team were just as cool as you?"

Qrow chuckled and began to walk away he stopped.

"Look,just remember that you still have a long way to go,and don't think for a second graduating means your done every day out there is worth a week in this place."

He looked at the three

"You three are gonna go far but only if you keep learning,if you never stop moving forward"

Qrow left the three.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stringed Past

Meanwhile back with Dawn and the schnee sisters.

Weiss was standing and facing an empty area where her glyph was spinning.

"Excellent form,now think back to your fallen foes"

Winter said

"The ones that pushed yourself past who you were and become who you are now,think of that and watch as they come your side"

She then walks over to Dawn who had her eyes closed and was focusing on spirit strings that were spinning in her hands.

"Yes thats it focus on your strings use them to make something stronger or better"

Dawn appeared to be struggling.

Winter walked back to Weiss who was getting mad.

"I can't"

Winter smacked Weiss's head.

"Stop doubting yourself"

Weiss turned around and shouted.

"I'm trying"

"If this is what you call trying then you have no hope of winning the tournament let alone succeeding as a huntress"

Dawn lost focus and gasped.

She was breathing heavily.

"This is difficult"

Dawn then noticed the schnee sisters arguing and decided to back away from it.

She looks at the table and saw a picture that looked familiar.

A girl next to winter she was much older had short black hair and eyes similar to Dawn's and her outfit was like a yellow version of hers.

"What the hell?"

Dawn picked up the picture and looked at it closely.

"Mom!?"

Dawn felt her head smacked.

"Ow"

Dawn looked behind her and saw winter.

"You shouldn't be looking through other people's things"

"How do you know my mother enough secrets"

Winter sighed

"Fine let me say goodbye to Weiss and I'll explain on my way out."

Dawn nodded and waits for winter to walk with her.

The schnee sisters parted ways and Winter began to walk with Dawn.

"So tell me what do you know about my mother"

Winter looked at Dawn

"It's more what don't you know"

"Huh"

"Tell me what you know about her"

"She was a business woman so she was gone a lot of the time but I was busy with school and training so I hardly noticed"

"Well you'd be right about one thing"

"And what's that"

"You were to dim to realize your mother was the greatest stealth commissioner I ever knew"

"What"

Dawn looked confused,

"Your mother worked for Atlas and was one of the strongest warriors in the Atlas military force her abilities with stealth made her the puppet master of her troops before anyone found her."

"Guess I got that from her"

Winter shook her head

"But that was only one of her abilities"

Dawn went quiet

"When she went head on in a fight she fought using her string creation to make tools for her supreme use."

Dawn looked down

"Why didn't she tell me"

Winter put her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Your mother told me something before we left on her final mission "

Flash to winter speaking to Dawn's mother.

"Winter if you ever run into my daughter tell her that our bloodlines abilities and that I'm sorry I can't teach her myself"

Back to the present

Dawn was speechless

"Your mother knew that you would become a huntress and that our paths would cross"

Dawn moved Winter's hand.

"So that's why you know about my abilities"

Winter nods

Dawn smiled

"Heh thanks"

Winter looked a little confused

"Honestly I was worried that my mother was some kind of criminal but to I'm glad to know that she was a soldier who did good makes me more determined to master the abilities you told me"

Her hands relaxed and returned to her sides.

Winter smiled.

"You have better control over your emotions than my sister I'm impressed I expected you to hate your mother for lying to you"

Dawn shook her head.

"No she didn't lie she just didn't tell me I'm sure she was worried I would freak out or something"

Dawn sighed

"But now I know I can push my limits even farther"

Winter smiles

"I'm glad to have help you and my sister."

"Yeah she'll be a difficult rival in the tournament if I'm in the double battles that is"

"i'm sure that a battle between the both of you would be very interesting "

Dawn nods.

"Well good luck on your journey"

Winter walks ahead and Dawn began to make her way back to her dorm.

But in the area they were talking at a ball of string made out of aura was on the ground wrapping around a flower before vanishing.

Dawn walked into the room where Erika and Shade were playing a game on there scrolls while Hiroki was reading a book.

"Hey guys"

Dawn said sitting on her bed.

Shade and Erika noticed her while Hiroki continued reading.

"Hey Dawn how was your little tea party?"

Erika said jokingly

"It went better than I thought"

Dawn leaned back on bed.

"I wouldn't sleep just yet"

Shade said standing up.

Erika soon followed.

Hiroki even put away his book.

Dawn Sat up.

"What's going on?"

Shade sighed.

"After much thinking I've made the decision on who were having in the double battle for the tournament"

Erika looked excited

"Really who?"

Dawn yawned

"Yeah let's hurry it's been a long day."

Hiroki just looked at the three.

"We're gonna have me and Hiroki go against our opponents"

Erika looked disappointed

Dawn raised an eyebrow

Hiroki went back to his book.

"Can I ask why you and Hiroki"

Dawn asked curiously

"First off its not me saying that anyone is weak we all have weaknesses "

Erika and Dawn looked at Shade closely.

"First Dawn your more stealthy than anything and in terms of certain strength it's kinda lacking. "

Dawn sighed

"Your sorta right I do have some things I have to work on"

"Thanks for understanding"

He looks at Erika

"Now your semblance involves nature and were not guaranteed a nature area which basically cuts your power in half"

Erika looked disappointed.

"Now me and Hiroki are more balanced and don't use the area as much as you two."

Hiroki nods.

"Alright then team SHDE let's get some rest so that tomorrow we crush our opponents"

The three others nodded.

They all went to bed but later in the night Dawn was looking at a picture on her scroll labeled Star Psy.

"Nice to know our power mom I promise to use it well"


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darkness Vs.Twins

The next day team SHDE began by watching the battle between Penny's team and an opponent.

Penny was destroying them with her swords.

Penny thanked her opponents after defeating them.

Shade saw Ruby run off.

"Hey you guys I'll be right back."

Hiroki looked at Shade.

"Don't forget we can be called into battle at any time"

"Hey I'll be right back"

Shade ran after Ruby.

He hid behind the stands before he noticed penny had tackled Ruby in a hug.

Shade remained hidden and listened.

Penny had introduced Ruby to her teammate.

Ruby was fangirling over Penny's weapons.

Pennys teammate was in a rush.

But one thing Ruby said caught his attention.

"So does she know about the"

Ruby began to act like a robot.

Penny responds

"Oh no general ironwood does not want really anyone to know"

Shade looked suspicious

"Know what"

He thought to himself

"There was an incident with a magnet,but I was able to play it off"

Shade looked confused

"Magnet what is happening"

He continued to think.

The two began to laugh.

He then heard penny mention she wants to stay at beacon

"Penny they'll never let you do that"

"I know but I have a plan"

Penny's teammate pulled penny away and Shade walked back to his team.

"Alright I'm ready"

Shade said to Hiroki.

Hiroki nodded

As the two were called out they went to the arena and faced there opponents two guys in suits with similar hairstyles and eyes the only difference between the two was there hair color.

"Well well well"

The blue haired man said.

"It seems these savages are challenging us Brother"

The purple haired man responds.

"We should introduce ourselves to them if they can understand us"

"They should our names are not that hard"

"I am Chad"

The blue haired man says

"I am Tad"

The purple haired man says.

Shade and Hiroki didn't know how to respond.

"Perhaps these savages don't know how to respond to us"

Chad said

"They simply can't react to our beauty brother."

Tad said

Shade shook his head.

"Your way too overconfident"

Chad and Tad looked surprised

"The savage dares to insult us"

Chad said acting shocked.

"Ok these guys have already pissed me off Hiroki let's beat them"

Hiroki nodded and readied his weapons.

The arena was split into four sections.

Ruins

Volcano

Ocean

Desert.

In the stands,

Dawn and Erika were watching the battle closely.

"I guess Shade was right"

Erika said looking at the arena.

"Yeah but let's just hope that they can win"

Erika chuckled.

The battle began.

Shade and Hiroki looked at the twins.

Suddenly one of the twins charged at the two wielding a large bat.

He swung the bat at Shade who blocked with his gauntlet.

Hiroki attempts to swing his blade at Chad when a barrier blocked his blade.

"What"

Hiroki looked behind him and saw that Tad had ran behind him.

"Your slow"

Tad shot at Hiroki with his dagger pistol.

Hiroki jumped into the ruins.

Tad ran after Hiroki while Shade continued to block Chad.

Suddenly his arm began to shake.

"What"

Shade quickly jumped back.

His arm stopped shaking.

Chad smiles.

"Cmon even your feeble mind can understand what's happening your scared"

Shade glared and shot at Chad.

Chad dodged the bullets and ran at Shade.

Shade ducked Chad's first swing and was knocked into the desert area of the arena.

"Grrrr"

Shade growled holding his gut.

Back at Hiroki

Hiroki was trying to hit tad with all his strength but was blocked by a bunch of barriers that appeared each time he slashed.

Tad kept shooting at Hiroki and was able to get a few hits in.

Hiroki looked extremely annoyed at tad.

"Such a shame I was expecting a challenge "

Hiroki's aura started to grow dark but it stopped.

"Calm down he's obviously making shields as his semblance"

Hiroki thought.

Hiroki ran at Tad and tries to hit him with one blade.

A barrier blocked it.

Hiroki then swung at Tad with his second blade.

Another barrier blocked it.

Hiroki jumped back before Tad shot at him.

Hiroki was able get a good look on how Tad used the barrier.

When Hiroki swinged his second blade the barrier on the first blade vanished.

"He can only use on barrier at a time."

Hiroki smiled a little and aimed his two blades at Tad.

"You think we're savages when your fighting style is sloppy"

Tad looked angry he charged at Hiroki.

Shade was barely able to dodge Chad's attacks.

Chad kept swinging his bat at Shade who kept dodging because everytime he blocked his arm vibrated.

"You should just give in to your fear and give up."

Chad said confidently

Shade shook his head

"Fear never stopped me"

Shade pulled his blade out of his gauntlet

"Guess I'll get serious"

Shade ran at Chad.

Chad swung his bat at Shade who blocked with his gauntlet again.

His arm began to shake but it didn't stop him from hitting chat with his blade sending Chad back.

"So that's it"

Shade cracked his neck twice.

"Your semblance allows you to send vibrations through your body"

Shade points his blade at Chad.

"Your not as dumb as you look yes that's my semblance"

Chad aimed his bat at Shade.

"How about you tell me yours now so we can settle this like gentleman"

Shade shook his head

"Yeah how about no"

Chad fired a bazooka shot from the front of his bat that headed straight for Shade.

Shade quickly ducked and the shot destroyed a nearby ruin.

"Guess we're getting serious "

Shade smirked and took a battle stance.

Hiroki blocked his dagger with one blade and attempts a slash against Tad who was protected by his barrier.

Tad smirks.

His smile was short lived when Hiroki delivered a kick to Tad's stomach.

Tad coughed and jumped back.

Tad looked very angry.

"How dare you?"

Hiroki simply glares at Tad.

"No more tricks"

Shade began to charge against Tad finally dealing some damage against Chad.

"Your little vibration trick won't work anymore"

Shade said with a smile.

"You dont know anything"

Shade simply ignored Chad and looks back at Hiroki.

"I wonder if you realize your brother is almost done for"

Chad looked and saw that Hiroki did a strike against his brother.

Chad looked even madder.

"Guess I'll just get rid of you"

Chad smashed the ground with his bat sending vibration through the ruins of the arena.

Shade was losing his balance when he was hit with the bat and into the water area.

Just before he fell he focuses his aura on two separate points.

Chad ran towards Tad and Hiroki.

Hiroki was beginning to throw another strike against Tad when something over the loudspeaker.

"And shade has been knocked into the water area will this be the end of him?"

Hiroki was a little surprised but that didn't stop him from blocking a Chad from striking him with his bat.

Hiroki looked at Chad and his aura grew fierce

"True Darkness"

Hiroki felt his power rise higher than usual.

He knew that before Shade fell he sent an shadow to Hiroki.

Hiroki quickly flinged Chad into a ruin.

Tad ran straight towards Hiroki.

Tad kept shooting at Hiroki who quickly blocked each bullet with his sword.

Chad tried to attack Hiroki from behind.

But Hiroki ducked and just as Tad was about to slash him and Chad's bat almost hit Tad who blocked with his barrier.

They both looked down at Hiroki who gave a spine chilling glare.

Hiroki used both his blades to jump up and deliver a strike on both the twins above him.

Hiroki landed several yards ahead of them.

Tad completely fell.

But Chad was still standing.

Hiroki's aura calmed down.

Chad wasn't calm though.

He ran at Hiroki prepared to hit him with his bat.

Suddenly a large splash came from the water.

Right before Chad could strike Hiroki a blade blocked the bat.

"Hey there did you miss me"

Shade had appeared.

He tripped Chad.

"You lost"

He punched Chad into the ground.

Shade and Hiroki stood above there fallen opponents.

"And the Winners are Shade and Hiroki of beacon"

The crowd cheered


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mystery awaits

After Shade and Hiroki's victory was announced the twins for up.

"I can't believe we lost"

Tad said brushing some dust off him.

"How did we get so unlucky"

Chad said using his bat to keep balance.

Shade sighed and approached the two.

"This wasn't luck it was skill me and my team trained hard for this and if you both have learned anything from our fight it's to not judge a book by it's cover."

The twins looked at each other than at Shade and nodded.

"Good"

Shade and Hiroki went out of the arena where Team RWBY JNPR and the rest of their team were waiting.

"Good job you two"

Dawn said with a smile.

"You were awesome."

Erika had a giant grin on her face.

Shade gave his team a thumbs up.

Hiroki looked at the three and had a small smile.

Shade looked at team RWBY.

"Hey when's your guy's fight"

"Right now actually"

Yang said walking into the arena

"And expect us to win"

Weiss said following Yang

Shade shook his head.

"At least she's confident"

Pyrrah said to the group.

"Let's head to the stands I'm curious to how this fight goes"

Dawn said walking towards the stands.

The rest of them followed.

After an intense fight with two Atlas students and Weiss sacrificing herself for Yang.

Yang grew angry and defeated her opponents.

Shade smirks at the battle.

"Rule 1 of yang dont piss her off."

The rest of team RWBY went down to check on their teammates.

Meanwhile Team SHDE went to their dorm to rest and recover.

"So who's going to the one v one fight"

Dawn said sharpening her weapons.

"The one v one battles don't have any arena specialities so our best bet is Hiroki"

Hiroki looked at the three.

"I'll so my best"

He said determined to not let his team down.

Shade nods at him.

"Well now that that's settled I'm gonna take a stroll before dinner to clear my head"

Erika waves at Shade before he left.

Shade walks until he noticed Pyrrha heading towards Ozpin's tower.

"Strange why would Ozpin call her this late in the day Pyrrha's the perfect student"

Shade knew he wouldn't be able to figure out unless he finds out.

Shade waits outside of the tower keeping hidden to avoid suspicion.

As shade waits he was reading a book he's had since he was a small child.

"This book of fairy tales always amazes me"

When he finished reading the tale of the sisters and the seasons when he saw Pyrrha walking by with a strange look on her face as if she has a lot to process.

Shade sighs and closes his book.

"I can't just interrogate her if would be weird and creepy I'll just wait for now"

Shade put his book away and walks away.

He noticed Ruby walking around.

"Guess I better figure one thing out before the other."

Shade walks towards her.

"Hey Ruby"

Ruby looks at Shade.

"Hey Shade"

"How's Weiss doing?"

"Well she won't be singing for a while but she's mostly unharmed"

"That's good"

"What about you?"

"A couple bruises here and there but no broken bones"

"That's good"

"Hey before my battle with the twins I heard you and Penny talking "

Ruby looked nervous.

"Now I don't know what your hiding but I was given two very interesting clues"

"I don't know what your talking about"

Shade shook his head

"I know your lying now tell me this is this a terrible secret or one to protect someone "

Ruby looked down.

"To protect someone"

Shade sighs

"Say no more than"

Ruby looked confused as she looks up.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to pressure you into giving me answers that I seek buy if you ever need to tell me anything let me know"

Ruby nods

"Good now if you excuse me I have a walk to finish"

Shade continued to walk until he saw Pyrrha heading towards him.

"Hey shade you dropped this."

"Huh"

Pyrrha held out Shade's book he was reading before.

"Oh thanks"

He took the book.

"Your welcome"

"I'm really glad I still have this"

"Really why?"

"It was my favorite book when I was younger"

"Really what is it?"

Shade shows her that it was a book of fairy tales.

"Oh how nice"

"Yeah I've had this since I was a kid I loved the story about the sisters"

This seemed to startle Pyrrha causing her to stagger.

"Whoa Pyrrha are you OK?"

Pyrrha quickly recovers.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired."

"Yeah same I'm gonna head back to the dorms for a bit"

"Ok bye Shade"

"Bye Pyrrha and thanks for returning my book"

Pyrrha returns and leaves.

Shade makes his way back to his form where he noticed that only Erika and Hiroki were present.

"Where's Dawn?"

Dawn was in the area where she was practicing with winter.

She was spinning her spirit strings around her trying to form something with them.

The strings vanished suddenly.

She gasps for breath.

"Damn it"

"Problem?"

Dawn looks up and sees Weiss.

"Huh I'm fine, shouldn't you be resting"

"No I'm fine there wasn't much damage to me"

"Oh good"

"So what were you doing?"

Dawn stood up.

"I was working on my semblance"

"Oh?"

"Yeah ever since I met your sister I've been trying to get stronger"

"Yeah she has that kinda effect on people"

Dawn chuckled

"Though she is a bit violent"

Both Dawn and Weiss rubbed their heads.

"Yeah that's just her discipline it helped me get stronger though"

"Really I can't imagine the training you went through"

Weiss shivered

"Yeah it was difficult"

Dawn stretched.

"Well I've done enough training I'll see you later."

Weiss nods and they went there separate ways.

Dawn returns to the dorm and sees her team resting.

"Hey what's up Dawn?"

Shade asks

"Nothing at all"

She sits on her bed looking at her hands.

"Just had a chat with a friend"


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

The single battles begin

The next day…

People began to gather in the stands as the tournament enters the single stages.

Hiroki stood with the other people who were chosen to fight for there teams.

Professor Port began speak over the loudspeaker.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for,the one on one finals."

Professor ooblek spoke the rules and how each battle is chosen immediately before the battle takes place.

The Roulette began to spin to decide the first match.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black"

The rest of team SHDE JNPR and RWBY were all in the stands together.

"Break a leg sis!!"

Ruby shouts

"Crush him Yang!"

Shade shouts as well.

Dawn and Weiss shook there heads.

"You two are childish"

Weiss said

"Hey I'm trying to be supportive"

Shade replied.

The loudspeaker came on again.

"Will all other combatants please leave the stage"

The others began to leave Yang and Mercury.

Hiroki stopped and turned around quickly.

"That's strange"

He thought as he walked again.

"I could have sworn someone was following me"

He quickly walked passed a blond girl.

The girl looked at Hiroki with anger.

"No Darkness allowed."

She told herself.

When all the fighters left the arena Yang and Mercury stepped into the center.

Hiroki and Pyrrha joined there teams in the stands.

Shade looks at Pyrrha who was still lost in thought.

"Hey Pyrrha are you ok?"

Shade asked her.

"Huh oh yes I'm fine."

"Well alright if you want to talk I'm here we might not be on the same team but I'm still your friend"

She nods.

The arena lit up and the two fighters faced each other.

"3 2 1 FIGHT"

The two began to collide there fists and legs.

As the battle went on Hiroki kept feeling like someone was watching him.

As if someone was full of rage waiting to wipe him out.

Hiroki looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Maybe I'm just acting paranoid."

He thought.

Hiroki immediately started to pay attention to the fight when Yang's semblance activated.

Yang began to constantly beat Mercury.

She knocks him down so that he was on one knee.

"Yeah you did it sis"

Ruby said leaning back.

Blake stood up and was clapping.

'Good for you Yang "

Shade stood up and points his gauntlet arm at Yang.

He nods to her.

Then something shocking happened.

Yang punched Mercury's leg.

She broke it people in the crowd thought.

Everyone in the group looked shocked.

But Shade and Hiroki had different reasons.

Hiroki poked Shade's shoulder.

"Huh?"

He turns around at Hiroki.

"Something wasn't right as if the aura around Yang was disturbed."

Shade nods.

"But what could have happened"

Guards began to surround Yang.

Shade struggled to hold himself back from attacking the guards for aiming at his friend.

Everyone began to clear out of the arena.

Shade looked furious as he walked with his team.

"I can't believe Yang did that"

Erika said in shock.

"Something's not right"

Dawn said with her hand on her chin

Shade sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on them."

"I'm coming too"

Erika said walking near Shade.

Dawn put her hand on Shade's shoulder.

"You know I'm coming with you"

Hiroki nods at Shade.

"Thanks"

Team SHDE walked to RWBY's dorm.

They see General Ironwood leaving with his two guards.

Shade walked towards them.

"What did you do to Yang?"

The general turned to see Shade.

"Nothing that has to do with you"

The general turned around.

"You don't know a damn thing"

He turns again along with the guards to see Shade was very angry.

"You should calm yourself before anything"

"Not until you tell me what you said to her"

The general remained calm

"We believe the combination of stress and adrenaline caused the accident."

"What you believe is far from the truth Hiroki felt something change in Yang's aura something made her do it"

The general shook his head.

"Without any proof-"

"To hell with your proof an innocent girl being punished for something I know she didn't do is unforgivable"

The general turned again.

"There disqualified and you better hold your tongue before your next"

The general and his guards walked away.

Shade took several deep breaths and walked back to his team.

"Sorry"

Erika looked at Shade

"Your scary when your mad"

"Yeah I know"

"Try not to do that again"

Shade chuckled

"I'll try"

Shade goes to the door.

"Let me go in first"

Shade entered the room but was blocked by Ruby, Weiss,and Blake.

"Let me see her."

The three got out of his way and walked into the Hall.

The three met with the rest of SHDE and all of JNPR

"Is she ok"

Jaune asked.

"Yeah how is she"

Erika looked concern

Blake looked sad.

"She's doing the best she can"

Dawn leaned against a wall

"I'm so mad at that fight it was unfair"

Hiroki sighed.

"Something wasn't right about that fight"

He thought

"That aura?"

Ren looked at Ruby

"If there's anything we can do to help free free to ask."

Ruby looked at Hiroki and Pyrrha

"If that's the case then Pyrrha Hiroki"

The two looked at her.

"Be sure to win this for beacon"

Weiss nods

"It's what yang would want"

Pyrrha looks back then looks at the group

"I'll do my best"

Hiroki walks to Ruby.

"If she fails I'll succeed."

He says to her.

At Shade and Yang.

"Hey Yang"

"Hey Shade."

He sits next to her.

"Your fight was good"

"You watched the whole thing"

"Kinda had to watch my best friend fight"

"Heh yeah"

"Don't tell me you weren't paying attention to my team's fights"

"Oh I was I enjoyed watching you get smacked with a bat."

"Oh ha ha"

Yang chuckled

"I heard you yelling at the general"

"Oh sorry I can't control my anger when it builds up like that"

"Yeah guess that's why we get along"

Yang sighed.

"You really think I'm innocent in this"

"Yang even if you weren't I would still be on your side."

"Heh thanks"

Yang looked out the window to see team JNPR walking.

"Hey firecracker shadow man"

The two turned around to see Qrow

"Not gonna question it"

Shade said not looking back

"Hey Qrow"

Yang said simply.

"So why'd you do it"

"You know why"

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid,so either your lying or your crazy"

"Option 3 someone rigged it"

Shade said

"I'm not lying

"Crazy got it"

Shade glared at Qrow

"Aren't uncles supposed to make people feel better."

Qrow looked at Shade

"Aren't students not supposed to snap at headmasters"

"Touché"

Qrow walks towards Yang

"Who knows maybe I am?"

Qrow began to pace

"And here I thought your dark haired friends were the emo ones."

Shade chuckled at what Qrow said.

"I saw my mom"

Yang said

That got both Qrow and Shade's attention

"I was in a lot of trouble took a pretty hard hit but when I came too the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw her, her sword like the one in yours and dad's old picture"

She looks at Qrow

"Your not crazy Yang, that was your mom alright"

Qrow looks at her.

"Raven"

Shade said to himself.

"Let me guess she didn't say a word did she?"

"How did you know that?"

"I don't see my sister very often but she does try to keep in touch whenever it suits her"

"Wait you mean you talk to her that was real"

"Yep she found me got a tip from my most recent assignment and wanted me to give you a message"

Shade backed away

"Should I go"

"No it's fine

Yang looked a little mad.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was trying to wait for the right time this sure ain't it but I guess you deserve to know"

Qrow looked out the window then at yang.

"She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once but you shouldn't expect that kindness again. "

Yang looked down

"Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with,and she's dangerous but your a tough egg kiddo"

He points at Yang.

"Shouldn't let this tournament thing get you down you had a slip up sometimes bad things just happen, I say it's time you move on"

"Move on to what?"

"Well Raven let some info slip before she took off, if you ever want to track her down I might be able to help"

Shade watched the two talk unaware on how to respond.

Meanwhile Hiroki was sharpening his weapons and loading them.

"I'm ready"


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

The light warrior

Later that day.

Shade returned to the arena and saw Ruby sitting in the stands.

He took the seat next to her.

"Hey"

Ruby saw Shade.

"Is Yang alright?"

"She has a lot on her mind right now I don't blame her a lot has happened"

Ruby nods.

"Yeah are you alright though?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

Shade looked confused.

"You kinda snapped at the general."

He looks at the Roulette selecting the next fighters.

"I'll be fine as long as nothing stupid happens again.

The Roulette stopped on Hiroki and the blonde girl from before.

"And the next battle is Hiroki Darque vs. Hope Hikari."

Shade keeps his eyes on the battlefield as Hiroki and Hope stood on the field.

Hiroki looks at Hope.

"Your the one from before."

Hope smirked

"So you noticed?"

Hiroki glared.

"Why glare at me I'm just an innocent girl"

Her smile turned into a frown.

"And your an agent of darkness"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

"3 2 1 FIGHT"

Hope immediately charged at Hiroki with her large blade.

Hiroki quickly blocked with his two katanas.

Hiroki pushed her back an was almost shot by her blade's rifle shots.

He quickly dodges the shots and shoots back.

Hope blocked Hiroki's attack with her giant blade.

Hiroki ran at her while she was blocking and tried to to slice her with his two blades.

She jumped forward and dodged Hiroki's slashes.

"Not bad for a servant of evil."

Hiroki looked confused.

"Ok what's your problem? "

Hope glared at Hiroki.

"I saw your last Battle, you and your whole team are evil fighters who use darkness to hurt the innocent"

Hiroki looked more confused

"You know what I don't care"

Hiroki ran at Hope who tried to hit Hiroki with her blade.

However he blocked with one blade and slides on the ground and trips Hope.

She fell to the ground.

"You talk about me being dark but it's just my semblance it's not like I'm evil"

Hope got up.

"Your wrong your evil and I know cause when I show you this power you'll understand"

Hope began to radiate with light energy causing her eyes to shine bright as her aura surrounds her body.

"And Hope has activated her semblance"

Port said over the loudspeaker

"She can harness the positive energy within her and around her to enter a state to make her stronger."

Hiroki listened to Port carefully.

"So she's like me"

Hiroki thought getting ready to attack.

But Hope move extremely fast hitting Hiroki off the arena.

But before he fell he shot with his weapon sending him to the edge of the arena.

Hiroki quickly dodges ad Hope continued to attack him.

Hiroki was smacked hard by Hope's blade causing his aura to surround him.

Hiroki felt his semblance kicked in has he turned into his semblance mode.

Hope glared at Hiroki.

"So you finally used it?"

Hiroki looked at his hand as his aura glowed fiercely.

His red eye glare matched Hope's white eye glare as the two faced each other.

In the stands.

"I never thought someone would have the same power as Hiroki"

Ruby said amazed.

"It's not the same"

Ruby looked confused.

"Hope's power is similar to Hiroki's but there abilities are quite the opposite, Hiroki's power is fueled by negative energy while Hope's is fueled with positive energy"

Ruby continued to watch the battle.

Shade leaned back in his seat.

"He's probably the only one that can fight her"

Hiroki's blades clashed with Hope's giant blade neither of them giving the other an opening.

Hiroki and Hope both jumped back and shot at the other while running before charging at each other once again.

There clash was heard around the school.

Those in the stadium actually felt the shockwave.

Both Hope and Hiroki tried to strike each other but each time there strikes were blocked.

Hope could see Hiroki get angrier every time his blade was blocked.

"Your anger gives you strength that's definitely proof your evil"

"Shut up"

Hiroki ran at Hope.

Hope moved to the side dodging him.

"Why won't you fall?"

Hope smiled.

"I'm happy when I fight my power is stronger positive emotions"

Hope continued to dodge easily as Hiroki grew angrier.

Hiroki moved back and glared at Hope with pure rage.

He turned his weapon into sniper form and shot at Hope.

The bullet he shot was covered in his dark aura.

It hit Hope's shoulder.

"Ow"

She held her shoulder in pain.

She shot a bullet covered in her light aura.

It hit Hiroki's leg.

He kept moving though.

He ran at Hope and tried to slash her but was blocked by her giant blade.

"You can't hit me even your range attacks are very limited."

Hope smirked.

Hiroki's anger stopped he was now extremely frustrated.

He rapidly slashed at Hope's blade not giving her any chance to strike back.

Hope was being pushed towards the edge of the arena.

Hope kicked Hiroki's leg.

He fell onto the ground but he quickly recovered and stood up a few yards away from her.

"Hiroki as nearly lost his all his aura is this the end of him"

Port said over the loudspeaker.

Shade watches closely and noticed something strange about Hiroki.

"His aura isn't around him anymore"

Ruby looked at him then at Hiroki.

Sure enough it was true.

Hiroki wasn't surrounded in his semblance anymore.

His eyes remained the same though.

Hiroki glared at Hope.

Hope continued to smile.

"It doesn't matter what you do your darkness isn't enough"

Hiroki held his blade up.

His blade glowed with his aura.

All the aura around him transferred into his blade.

Hiroki's eyes never left there glare.

He slams his blade into the ground and has he does a beam of pure aura is launched from the blade at Hope.

Hope knew she couldn't dodge in time.

She puts her sword up attempting to block the beam.

But the beam pushed her off the arena.

"Impossible"

Hope said as her semblance mode vanished.

"I lost to someone of darkness?"

She hits the ground.

An exhausted Hiroki falls on his knees.

"And the winner is Hiroki Darque of Beacon"

Port shouts over the loudspeaker.

The crowd cheers.

The arena sinks down and Hope approached Hiroki.

"I never thought someone of darkness would win"

Hiroki got up barely.

"I'm not evil I just walk the path of darkness"

Hiroki walks away to recover from the battle.

As he walks he looks at his blade.

"How did I do that?"


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

The mechanical mystery

After Hiroki and Shade was so focused on what the next match was that he didn't notice that Ruby had left.

But when she did someone else noticed.

Someone hidden that followed Ruby.

Ruby stopped walking and was shocked to see Mercury who was walking perfectly fine.

"Mercury?"

Ruby asked confused.

"What are you doing?"

The next match was announced to everyone there.

Penny vs. Pyrrah

"No"

Mercury spoke to Ruby

"Ooh polarity vs. Metal that could be bad."

Ruby tries to draw her weapon when she realized she didn't have it.

Mercury got in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile

Pyrrah and Penny entered the arena and Shade watched curiously.

"Penny's powerful but with Pyrrha's strength it's anyone's game."

Pyrrah still looked like her mind was stuck on something.

"Ironic how the two people with mysteries I want to solve are fighting"

He watches the fight closely.

Back with Ruby and Mercury.

"Mercury what are you doing, you were hurt,why, what's going on"

Mercury simply smirked

"Fine if your not going to tell me"

She steps one way Mercury followed.

She steps back he followed again.

Ruby could hear the battle about to begin.

At the arena

Penny was using her swords against Pyrrha who was quick at dodging them.

"Show time"

Mercury said.

He ran at Ruby.

Being weaponless she attempts to get away using her semblance.

Mercury kicked her out of it and kicks her back.

Ruby gets out her scroll but Mercury shot at it breaking it.

"Let's just keep this between us friends"

He ran at Ruby.

When he was suddenly pulled back.

"What the?"

Mercury turned around to see Dawn.

"Leave her alone you lying cheat"

Meanwhile.

Pyrrah was going toe to toe with penny using her spear to block Penny's swords.

It looked as if the two were pretty even.

"I wonder how I would have done against penny"

Shade said smiling.

Meanwhile.

Dawn looked at Mercury angrily

"How dare you make yang lose like that?"

Mercury shrugged his shoulders.

"Blame emerald she's the reason blonde saw that"

Dawn took out her weapons.

"I hope you liked faking broken legs cause about to make it true"

Ruby tries to escape but was suddenly kicked towards Dawn.

"You ok?"

"We need to get there and stop the match Penny's in danger."

"I'll hold him off you go quickly"

Mercury chuckled

"She won't have a chance"

He tries to move his legs but couldn't

"What I can't move"

"Hurry"

Dawn shouts

Ruby runs away.

Mercury looks to see that spirit strings were holding him down.

They vanished when Ruby was out of sight.

"Your a tricky one aren't you but your tricks won't save you"

"And you can't fake your way out of this"

Back at the fight

Pyrrah began to actually do some damage against Penny who immediately countered.

She shot beams at Pyrrha who began to dodge while blocking other swords.

Pyrrha then struck penny back with her spear.

She smiled at her success when suddenly penny charged at Pyrrha with spinning blades.

Penny disarmed Pyrrha who tried to get her gear back with her semblance.

Penny knocked Pyrrha's weapons further back.

Shade then noticed something strange as Penny prepared to deliver a final blow.

He noticed someone in the audience in the opposite side of the arena

"Emerald but she left with Mercury unless"

Shade got up.

"Hiroki was right something is definitely off"

He looks at Pyrrha

"Is it possible that emerald is messing with Pyrrha?"

Shade began to ran towards the opposite side of the arena.

As shade ran he saw Penny deliver the final blow with her blades.

When suddenly Pyrrha released a wave of polarity knocking the weapons back there wires began to wrap around Penny.

The swords fell and the wires had cut Penny to pieces revealing to everyone that she was a robot.

"What?"

Everyone watching the fight was in shock.

Shade especially.

"This isn't possible she's dead?"

Shade saw Ruby enter the stands and she fell to her knees.

"Penny"

Ruby was crying.

Shade walks to her.

"I'm sorry"

He places her shoulder.

Meanwhile

Dawn had chased Mercury close to the exit.

"Why won't you stand and fight you cowered?"

Mercury chuckled

"I heard my cue to leave."

He runs out of the hallway and Dawn follows but sees Shade and Ruby.

"Shade Ruby what's wrong are you o k?"

Dawn sees penny

"No"

Dawn hugs Ruby.

"Sorry."

A red screen appears on the video feed and someone began to speak

"This is not a tragedy,this was not an accident,this is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety,your children, to men who claim to be our Guardians,but are in reality,nothing more than men,our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both,they clinged to this power in the name of peace,and yet what do w have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by a star pupil,what need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as a innocent little girl, I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference,and what I ask you is Ozpin teaching his students,first a dismemberment and now this."

That line triggered shade more.

"Huntsman and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy,yet I have witness neither,perhaps Ozpin thought defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget about his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded streets, or perhaps this is his message to the tyrannical dictator that has an unexpecting armed kingdom with forces, honestly I haven't the slightest clue to who is right and who is wrong,but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and that the leaders of our kingdoms conduct there business with iron gloves,as someone who hails from Mystral, I can assure you the situation there is equally undesirable, our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we the citizens are left to the dark, so I ask you,when the first shots are fired,who do you think you can trust?"

The feed went to normal and Shade shot the closest small screen.

"I know who I don't trust"

Suddenly the screens went into an alarm.

"Alert incoming Grimm attack threat level:9 please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner"

Ironwood spoke over the loudspeaker

"Ladies and gentleman please there's no need for panic"

Suddenly a large nevermore attacks the barrier roof of the stadium.

"Ok once again the general is terrible"

Shade readies his weapon

"Dawn watch out for Ruby"

"But what about you?"

"I have a feeling like I'm needed elsewhere"

Dawn looks at into Shade's eyes to see him determined.

Dawn nods

Shade nods back and he jumps into the arena.

Meanwhile at the fairgrounds.

Erika was blocking Grimm from citizens and killing them with her spear.

"Back off I was enjoying the tournament.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Battles through Town

As soon as Hiroki fully recover he rushed out of his dorm to see the Grimm had invaded and several of them began to charge towards him.

With several slashes the grimm in front of him were gone but that didn't stop a nearby beowolf from sneaking up on him.

When the beowolf was punched away suddenly.

Hiroki turned around to see Yang.

"Cmon we have to hurry"

Hiroki nods and follows her.

Meanwhile Erika caught up with Weiss and Blake.

"Cmon girls we can't let the Grimm when"

She stabs another with her spear.

Blake and Weiss summoned there weapons with there scrolls.

Back at the arena.

Ruby wasn't moving and Dawn wasn't leave her.

"Ruby I know that was shocking but we got to move."

Ruby remained still.

Meanwhile Shade walks towards the remains of Penny

"I'm sorry this happened to you"

He turns to Pyrrha as her team calls to her.

Jaune tan towards Pyrrha.

Shade saw the nevermore was close to breaking in.

He quickly pulls Pyrrha and jaune to him and covers them in a solid shadow as the nevermore crashed in.

When the shadow vanished the nevermore was about to attack them when shade and someone else shot it.

Ruby had jumped down and was wielding Penny's sword.

"Leave them alone"

The nevermore flew around and was suddenly struck down by a bunch of students lockers.

Shade's locker falls near them.

He grabs all the ammo he can and puts something he grabbed in the solid shadow in.

As the students fought he sent his locker away.

"Why did you do that"

Ruby asked.

"I don't want to lose something let's just say that"

"Oh hey can I borrow your scroll"

He nods and she summons her locker before handing his scroll back.

The students decapitated the nevermore and Ruby looked at Pyrrha

She was in tears.

"I'm so sorry"

"Me too but it wasn't your fault"

Ruby said to her.

Dawn jumped down to them.

"Mercury and emerald it's there fault"

"There right"

Jaune walks to Pyrrha and gives her her weapons

"It was whoever on the microphone and there the ones who did this and we have to make sure they don't do it to anyone else"

Everyone looks determined as more Grimm enter the arena.

Professor ooblek and port entered the arena and told everyone to leave.

Everyone left the arena leaving the two professors to fight off the Grimm.

The general was in front of the group

"Oh great it's you"

Shade said annoyed

"Guess your not happy to see me after all this, but right now Grimm and the white fang have invaded and someone has claimed one of my ships."

He shoots an approaching Grimm

"The skies are out of our control so I'm taking it back."

The general left and the students took a ship to beacon but ruby didn't leave.

Dawn noticed and went to her.

"What's wrong?"

Meanwhile Erika,Weiss and Blake made there way to beacon where they saw some of Atlas robot soldiers.

Suddenly there faces turned red and they aimed at the girls.

Right before they shot Erika created a root barrier to protect them.

"What's wrong with them?"

Erika shouted before several of the guards surround the three from behind.

Meanwhile the students ship watched as the general ship fell in a explosion.

Ruby immediately ran off.

"Ruby what are you doing?"

Sun shouted.

Ruby jumped onto the arena.

Dawn looked at Shade.

"Do it"

Shade said with a nod.

Dawn ran and landed next to Ruby.

"Well stop this ship together"

Dawn said to ruby

The two jumped onto lockers and launched them onto the ship the enemy controlled

Meanwhile Erika, Weiss, and Blake were cutting away at the soldiers

"How many more"

She cuts one down

"Are there?"

"Atlas military is huge"

Weiss slices several of them.

"Who knows?"

Blake was taking down white fang members.

Erika noticed that she was getting tired.

"You got this weiss?"

Weiss nods and Erika ran to join her fellow Faunus

Erika smiled and used the plants around her to finish off the white fang members

"I won't stop defending them no matter what"

Suddenly a large Atlas robot and several Grimm went towards them.

The three looked at each other.

"Be safe"

Weiss said to Blake

Blake nods

"I won't let that robot win"

Erika follows Weiss while Blake runs off.

Meanwhile shade was using his shadows to pull Grimm towards him and finishing them off.

"It's a good thing there's so many Street light or this would be tougher"

He slices several more Grimm.

He kills one that was sneaking up on jaune.

"Thanks"

"Don't worry I won't let anyone die today."

He quickly uses his semblance to continue to protect them when suddenly the ground began to shake and a loud screech echoed throughout the kingdom.

Shade uses his shadows to go on top of a building and saw a horrific sight.

A large monstrous Grimm dropping black sludge that is making more Grimm.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought"

He reloads and jumps down shooting Grimm always from the students.

"Back off"

He turns around and noticed Pyrrha going to Ozpin and jaune following her.

Shade quickly ran to Ren and Nora

"Where are they going?"

"Not sure"

Ren responds.

Shade looked frustrated and he ran towards Jaune and Pyrrha.

Shade was completely unaware to the person about to follow them.

And as each of his teammates grew closer towards there fights.

The tiger warrior who controls plants with the need to protect her friends.

Shows Erika aiming her spear at a robot.

The ninja girl who promised her friend to help a young girl.

Shows Dawn running into the ship with Ruby.

The dark warrior who is looking to avenge his family and help his friends.

Shows Hiroki running and fighting

And the shadow fighter getting too deep into a mystery that will lead to his greatest fight yet.

Shows Shade following jaune and a mysterious figure heading towards them.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Destruction and Despair.

The large monstrous Grimm flies close to the ship Dawn and Ruby were on.

The both were shocked at the monstrous Grimm with tons of smaller versions of it flying with it.

Two of these Griffin Grimm attacked the two but we're quickly slashed at.

The two looked behind them to see Neo looking at them holding a scroll.

"Who's she"

Dawn said aiming her Gun blades at Neo.

Suddenly Neo's outfit changed from a uniform to her normal outfit and she took a picture with the scroll.

Meanwhile Hiroki had separated from Yang to cover more ground.

Hiroki took down each white fang member saw making sure to break any weapon they had.

"Pathetic"

Meanwhile.

Erika was holding off one of the robots while the other students held off another.

Erika continued to shoot at the robot but wasn't making a single dent in it.

The robot nearly punched her.

Erika jumped back.

"Why won't this thing fall".

The robot shot at her.

Erika continued to move when she saw velvet taking down two robots by herself.

"If she can take two"

She put her hands on the ground.

The trees around her began to break and surround her.

She was covered in wood that acted has armor.

Her aura surrounds the wood making it has tough as metal.

The robot tries to punch her but Erika takes it without feeling a thing.

She punches the robots arm shattering it instantly.

The robot tried to punched her again but this time she jumped on to the robots arm leaving the armor behind.

The armor had trapped the robots arm.

Erika ran to the top of the robot spinned her spear and stabbed its head

She jumped down as the robot dies and fell to her knees

"That sucked"

Back on the ship.

Ruby and Dawn attacked neo who kept dodging instantly.

Ruby shot at neo who had cracked to pieces and Roman torchwick stood and shot Ruby and Dawn away.

Dawn landed on her feet using her spirit strings to hold her.

While Ruby uses her scythe to keep her from falling off the ship.

Torchwick approaches Ruby.

"Little Red Little Red your just determined to be the hero of Vale with some help I see"

He looks at Dawn

"Not with a green this time I don't blame you."

"I'm just as dangerous as Shade"

"Doubtful"

He looks back at Ruby.

"What are you doing?"

She asked Torchwick

"Without these ships the Grimm will destroy everything"

"That's the plan"

He tries to shoot Ruby who knocked away his can.

Ruby got up and Neo tried to attack her but Dawn kicked her away.

"This seems more fair"

Dawn aimes at Neo.

Neo smiles and runs at Dawn kicking her close to the edge and then Ruby joined her as a Ruby failed to dodge a Grimm.

"But why what do you get out of it"

Torchwick responds

"Your asking the wrong questions red"

Dawn noticed a Grimm about to pull Ruby down.

"Sorry Ruby"

She pushes Ruby forward as the Grimm pulled at Dawn who fell off the ship but killed the Grimm quickly.

"DAWN!"

Ruby shouts as Dawn fell out of sight.

Dawn saw the ground getting close very fast.

"Not good not good"

She noticed two large building near each other.

She quickly creates several layers of spirit strings that were between the two buildings.

"I hope this works"

Dawn fell and broke through nearly all the layers.

She crashed into the ground hard.

"Ow"

She groaned in pain leaning against a building.

"At least I'm alive"

She gets up and feels a lot of pain

"No"

She continued to move.

"I can't stop"

She begins to run

"Nothing will stop me no matter what challenge"

Dawn sees Qrow in the distance after he sliced a Grimm in half with his weapon in scythe form.

She goes to him.

"Control ship, two people, Ruby and I attacked them I was hit off the ship."

Dawn said to him.

Qrow looks at the general then at Dawn.

"She'll be fine I know it"

He looks at Ironwood

"So what now general?"

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines I believe it was the two this young lady mentioned."

Dawn nods.

"And that enormous Grimm seems fixated on the school."

He looks at Glynda

"Gather the nearest huntsman and establish a safe zone in Vale."

He looks at Qrow

"We need to evaluate Beacon,qrow I'm leaving that to you and my men, I still need to get to my ship"

That said ship just crashed and exploded

The machines began to shut down all around them.

Back at the school.

Erika stood next to Weiss tired when Yang ran toward them

"Have either of you heard from Ruby?"

"No sorry Yang I haven't seen her at all"

Erika said sadly

Weiss shook her head.

"What about Blake?"

Yang asked

"She went after an alpha and some members of the white fang"

Erika points where Blake ran.

Yang looks at Weiss

"You look for Ruby,I'll meet up with Blake"

"I'll help Weiss"

Erika uses her spear to stand.

Weiss gives Yang a thumbs up as she leaves.

Meanwhile.

Shade had caught up with Jaune Pyrrha and Ozpin and they took the elevator down to a basement floor and ran towards the end of the hall.

Jaune and Shade looked around.

"What is this place?"

Jaune asked

"Clearly the reason why Pyrrha has been off"

Shade responded.

"Sorry, and it's a type of vault"

Pyrrha said to them.

"You've been here before?"

Jaune asked her.

"Yes"

"The day you returned my book?"

"Yes"

Jaune looked puzzled as they ran

"What would this school need to hide?"

There approached the machine with the fall maiden inside one chamber.

"What?"

Jaune asked puzzled.

"Ozpin you need to explain now!"

Shade shouts to them.

"Pyrrha get in the pod."

Ozpin looks at Shade.

"I'll explain when the time comes just stand guard here with Mr.arc"

Shade looked mad.

"Fine"

The two turned behind them ready to fight whatever was to come.

"What do we do now?"

Pyrrha asked Ozpin

"We do nothing"

The pod opens

"You Ms. Nikos have a choice to make"

Pyrrha looks at the pod then at her friends and then goes into the pod.

Meanwhile

A few moments after Yang left Hiroki ran into the students at beacon.

He saw Erika

"I'd knew you'd survive"

She said smiling

"Are you ever not cheerful?"

"Nope"

"It's nice to see you safe but I was with Yang before where is she?"

Erika points in a direction.

Hiroki prepares to run off but Erika grabs his arm.

"Be careful"

Her smile turned to a worried look.

Hiroki nods and Erika let's go.

Hiroki runs in that direction.

Meanwhile

Jaune and Shade immediately turned around and saw Pyrrha screaming in pain has orange energy flows into her pod.

Jaune runs towards her

"Pyrrha!"

Jaune shouts looking at the machine.

"I'm so sorry"

Ozpin says

Shade looks and sees two arrows heading towards them.

One towards Pyrrha the other towards the fall maiden.

Shade uses his shield gauntlet to block the arrow aimed at Pyrrha.

The fall maiden was hit.

The three look to see Cinder is the one who fired the arrows.

"You?"

Shade looked closely and could tell that she resembled the one from the dance.

"You"

Shade said angrily

Back with Hiroki

He heard a loud should

"NOOOOO!"

He picked up his pace.

Back at Shade

Suddenly all the torches in the place went out.

Suddenly a large burst of energy flew from the fall Maiden's pod into Cinder.

Cinder flies up with fire around her.

Jaune and Shade ran at her.

"Stay back!"

Ozpin shouts

But Shade and Jaune were flinged back.

Pyrrha was banging on her pod.

She pushed the door into Cinder.

It bounced right off her.

"What is she?"

Shade asked as cinder lands.

Pyrrha grabbed her weapons and prepared to attack when Ozpin blocked her.

"You three get out of hers,find Glynda,ironwood,qrow and bring them here right away, the tower cannot fall"

Shade puts his blade back in his gauntlet.

He nods at Pyrrha.

She helps Jaune up and starts to run.

Shade follows but looks back at Ozpin

"You better not forget about what you promised me."

He goes to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile

Hiroki made it to the destroyed cafe and saw a Adam Taurus wielding a red sword heading towards Blake and a one armed Yang.

When Hiroki saw Adam's masked face.

Hiroki saw memory flashes of him when he was younger.

He was running into the woods to escape the white fang.

He looked back and saw the man who killed his mother.

The man with red a hair a red sword and a mask.

He looks back and saw Adam was about to slice Blake.

Hiroki felt something snap within him.

"No more will die by his hand"

Hiroki appears in front of Adam blocking his sword.

"What the?"

Adam sees Hiroki in his semblance form.

"Go now"

Blake quickly moved yang and ran out with her.

Hiroki glared at Adam angrily

"Wait I remember you, you're that kid who ran when we crushed your village, is this your pathetic attempt at vengeance?"

"No"

Hiroki pushed Adam back.

"This is an execution"

Hiroki aimed one of his two blades at Adam.

"Nothing will stop me from killing you"


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fallen

Hiroki and Adam charge at one another each trying to strike down there opponent.

Hiroki was giving his all while Adam was simply toying with him.

"Cmon can't you do better?"

Hiroki for angry and proceeded to slash at Adam even faster than before.

Adam started to lose his footing so he hit Hiroki in the stomach with the bottom of his sword.

"Grrr"

Hiroki growled as his aura grew fiercier.

Meanwhile.

Erika and Weiss were looking down.

When they heard footsteps coming.

They turned around to see Ruby.

"Ruby"

Weiss said happily

"Oh I found you"

"Ruby where have you-"

"Where's Dawn is she around here?"

"She was with you where is she?"

Erika asked worried.

"Glad to know you care"

Dawn held her arm when she walked to them.

Erika nearly jumped at Dawn hugging her.

"Ow ok Erika kinda hurt here"

Erika backed up.

"Sorry what happened?"

"I fell off a ship used my strings to catch me it hurt a lot what's going on?"

Erika and Weiss moved to the side where Ruby and Dawn saw Blake and the one armed Yang.

Blake was holding Yang's hand and was constantly apologizing.

Sun approached them.

"There's a ship ready to take you guys to Vale"

Nora spoke up.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing"

"So's Hiroki and Shade"

Erika said sadly.

Blake looked at them.

"Hiroki saved us he's at the café near beacon."

Erika looks back at the school.

Ruby looks at her injured friends

"I'll find them I'll find them and bring them back."

"No"

Weiss said

"We will find them"

Dawn walks to them.

"Count me in"

Dawn said with a smile.

Erika looks at them.

"I'll grab Hiroki then"

Erika and Dawn look at each other.

"Be careful your still injured"

Erika said worried.

"Why do you think I'm going with these two?"

"Heh true"

The two hug again before departing.

Meanwhile.

Shade Jaune and Pyrrha made there way back out of Beacon.

Jaune was searching on his scroll for Glynda's number.

Shade and Pyrrha looked at Beacon

"Pyrrha"

Jaune said

Pyrrha looked at him.

"What was all of that?"

Before she could respond a loud rattling was heard inside of beacon.

"Did he lose?"

Shade asked looking at Beacon tower.

"But Ozpin"

Jaune said looking down.

"There's no time"

Pyrrha said to the two.

"Go get to Vale and call for help"

She said to jaune.

"Huh what are you gonna do?"

Pyrrha looked at the tower.

"No no Pyrrha you can't,you saw how powerful she is,Pyrrha I won't let you do that"

He was cut off by Pyrrha kissing him.

Shade backed away.

"I'll give you two a minute."

Suddenly Pyrrha pushe jaune into a nearby locker.

"Wait stop"

He shouts.

Pyrrha entered a combination and jaune was sent flying.

She turns around to Shade.

"Even if I tried you wouldn't leave would you?"

Shade shook his head.

"Pyrrha you know how strong she is I get about Jaune but you can't do this alone"

"Your right"

She admits.

"Plus I have my own score to settle"

Shade puts his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

She nods.

The two ran in.

"By the way I knew you liked him"

Shade smiles at her and she chuckled a little.

The two ran into an elevator.

"You better hang on tight"

"Way ahead of you"

Pyrrha used her semblance to send the elevator up.

Meanwhile the battle between Hiroki and Adam continued.

Hiroki's rage just wouldn't settle.

Hiroki tried to slash and cut Adam but Adam kept blocking.

Hiroki jumped back as his anger continued to increase his Dark aura.

Hiroki tried to think about what he did when he fought hope.

The Blade Beam.

Hiroki tried to focus and his aura began to transfer into his sword.

"You won't survive this"

He said as he raised his blade up.

Adam ran at Hiroki who slammed his blade down.

The beam was heading straight for Adam point blank when the beam was blocked and absorbed by Adam's sword.

Adam continued to run at Hiroki.

He was aiming to kill.

Erika ran by and saw Adam about to strike down her friend.

"No stop"

She shouts running towards them.

Adam got distracted but kept moving.

Hiroki noticed and tried to move back just has Adam slashed Hiroki.

"Arrgg"

Hiroki held his left eye in pain.

Adam moved back and looked at Erika.

"Well well well the little tiger shows herself once again"

"Shut up Adam"

"Not many of us know but I do your a born killer just like when your family died"

"Shut up!"

Erika screams louder.

"I saw potential in you, you killed everyone in your way just like the predator you are"

"I said SHUT UP!!!"

Erika screamed and a large arm made out of wood punched Adam into a wall.

Erika quickly pulled Hiroki to her and they began to run.

He continued to hold his eye in pain.

"I will kill him"

Hiroki said quietly

Erika heard him.

"Sorry."

Meanwhile

Jaune had called weiss.

Weiss turned her scroll to speakerphone

"Weiss you have to stop them"

"What?'

"Pyrrha and Shade there going after that woman at the top of the tower they don't stand a chance"

Dawn looked shocked

"No"

The three look at the tower.

Weiss looked back at her scroll

"Jaune what are you talking about where are you"

"Don't worry about me! Please you have to save them save Pyrrha"

He was cut off.

The large Grimm spawned several smaller ones near the three.

They got there weapons ready.

"I have a plan"

Ruby said.

"You always do"

Weiss responds.

Dawn held her side in pain but still aimed her weapon at the Grimm.

The three ran into battle.

The large Grimm made its way to the top of the tower.

Meanwhile.

The elevator reached the top.

When the door opened Pyrrha immediately threw her weapon at Cinder who dodged it effortlessly.

Suddenly Pyrrha flew at Cinder using her shield to kick the new fall maiden.

However Cinder blocked with her wrists.

Pyrrha jumped back and Shade tried to deliver a punch against cinder with his gauntlet arm.

"Die"

He said as he hit Cinder pushing her back before he jumped next to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha used her semblance to return her gear to her as the elevator door closed.

Cinder began to float.

Her eyes began to glow and she began to shoot fire at the two who began to quickly move.

Cinder shot constant fire at Pyrrha who pulled up her shield to block it.

Shade used his shadows to pull cinders arm away so that she was shooting fire at him instead.

He uses his gauntlet shield to protect him.

Pyrrha took advantage and ran at Cinder trying to stab her.

Cinder caught the weapon and blasted Pyrrha into a wall.

Cinder was about to charge at Pyrrha when she was hit.

Shade took advantage of the free moment shot at Cinder hitting her shoulder.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you"

He surrounds his blade in shadows and runs at Cinder.

Cinder catches the blade though

Pyrrha stuck Cinder with her shield

Pyrrha and Shade began to charge at Cinder who kept using her power to block.

Cinder kicked Shade who blocked using his shield but was still pushed into a wall.

Pyrrha was sent into the air.

She threw her weapon and shield at Cinder.

Cinder knocked the gear away and was suddenly tackled into an explosion by Pyrrha.

When the smoke settled.

Pyrrha had Cinder in a hold with her blade at Cinder's throat.

Cinder was pulling the blade back with her hands.

Shade began to ran towards the two

"Quickly before she"

He was interrupted by the large Grimm about to crash into the building.

Cinder took and advantage and broke the blade and elbowing Pyrrha away.

The impact pushed Shade away

The shattering impact sent several of the blades fragments at shade.

Shade put his gauntlet up blocking it.

He large Grimm tore the roof off the tower.

Cinder floats in front of Pyrrha who was crawling towards her Shield.

"Hey"

Shade shouts at Cinder.

Cinder turns to see a cloak blocking her eyesight.

She burns it away immediately and saw Shade about to slice her with his normal blade and a shadow one.

Cinder hits Shade's arm making him drop the shadow blade and she grabs Shade's other blade and breaks it in half.

"What?"

"Did you really think you could beat my power?"

Cinder hits shade with a fire blast that hits his left shoulder.

He screams in pain.

Suddenly the metal wreckage began to move.

Pyrrha used her semblance to send the metal at Cinder.

Cinder was buried in the wreckage when she exploded and one of the wreckage hid Pyrrha who blocked with her shield into a broken column.

Shade tried to run at cinder who punched him into one of the columns on the other side of the room.

Cinder summoned a bow and aimed at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha got up and threw her shield at Cinder who fired an arrow.

Shade struggled to get up after the hit cinder did but watched as Cinder's arrow broke went passed Pyrrha's shield and reformed to hit Pyrrha in her leg.

Shade used his last remaining strength to run at Cinder but was smacked into the ground by her bow.

"Stay down you'll get your turn later."

Shade lifted his head up and saw Cinder walking to the front of Pyrrha.

"It's unfortunate you were promised power that was never meant to be truly yours"

Cinder lifts Pyrrha's head up.

"But take comfort in knowing, that I will use it in ways you can never imagine"

Pyrrha glares at Cinder

"Do you believe in Destiny"

"Yes"

Cinder stood up and summoned her bow.

She aimed at Pyrrha.

Shade had tears in his eyes

"No stop!"

Cinder shot and hit Pyrrha point blank in the chest.

Shade couldn't believe what he saw.

Cinder walks towards Pyrrha and placed her hand on Pyrrha's head.

Suddenly with a flash of orange light.

Pyrrha was gone only her head piece remained.

What happened reflected in Shade's eyes.

He felt something snap.

"NOOOOOOOOO"

He shouts.

As he shouts he heard another person shout.

Suddenly bursts of energy began to hit the tower.

Not many people know what happened all they know was the two colors.

White and Black.

Time passes

Shade was asleep in some room.

He wakes up.

Shade quickly sits up.

"Pyrrha!"

He shouts he then feels his left shoulder which had a bandages wrapped around it.

He looks around.

The room he's in feels familiar.

He looks out a window and sees a forest.

"I know this place."

He tries to get up but couldn't.

"Damn it what happened"

He sees his shirt and gauntlet on the nightstand.

Suddenly the door opened and he saw Qrow enter the room.

"Finally awake eh Shadow man"

"Qrow what happened at the school the Grimm,and Pyrrha?"

Qrow shook his head.

"I'd like to only say this once so let's go to Ruby she just woke up as well"

"I'm kinda struggling to move"

Qrow helped Shade keep balance and walk to a nearby room.

They heard someone talking

"We can talk about it later things are just kinda a mess"

The two entered the room to see Tai talking to Ruby.

"It's always a mess"

Qrow said to the two who immediately looked at Qrow and Shade.

"Shade?"

"Hey Ruby"

He gives a small wave.

Qrow helps Shade sit on a chair and looks at Tai.

"Mind if we have a minute?"

"What I can't stay here?"

"Tai please"

Tai got up and looks at Ruby.

"I'm glad you're alright"

He begins to walk away.

"I'll go make us some tea."

He left leaving the three.

Qrow took a seat and looked at the two.

"So how do you two feel?"

Ruby stuttered a little

"I kind of hurt all over"

Shade feels his shoulder.

"I hurt a lot."

He feels his face and noticed some bandages on it.

"But I also sorta feel the same I think"

Qrow chuckled

"That makes sense after what you two did?"

Shade responds first.

"Well I did fight some crazy girl who shoots fire."

"No not that"

Ruby responds next.

"You guys keep saying that I did something what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Qrow we need some answers"

Qrow Sat up

"What's the last thing you two remember?"

Ruby responds first this time.

"I ran up the side of the tower,and when I got to the top"

She gasped.

"Pyrrha is she?"

"She's gone"

Shade looked down

"Damn it I could have stopped her I could have saved her"

Shade had a few tears in his eyes

Ruby started to as well.

"I got to the top and I saw Pyrrha and Cinder"

She looked at Shade.

"And you and then everything went white."

Qrow looked at Shade.

"I saw Cinder shot Pyrrha and then everything went Black"

Qrow looked at the two.

"Anything else?"

"I remember my head hurting".

Ruby said wiping her tears.

Shade shook his head.

"I felt my whole body hurt"

Qrow spoke next.

"When you two first met Ozpin what did he say to you two?"

Shade responds first.

"He said Shadow manipulation is unique"

Ruby spoke next

"I think it was something about"

Qrow cut her off

"Silver eyes"

The two looked at Qrow.

"That and Shadow manipulation are extremely rare"

"So"

Ruby responds.

"Your special Ruby and not in the daddy's special angel kind of way, your special the same way your mom was"

Qrow turned to Shade.

"Your special as well your semblance is 1 in a million."

Qrow looked at the both of them

"Remnant is full of legends and stories, some are true some made up, but there's two that oz told me from a long time ago back before Huntsman, back before kingdom's"

He looks towards Ruby first

"It's said those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior, you see creatures of grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver eye warriors,they were the best of the best, it was said even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down, heh it's a ridiculous story"

"But you think I might be?"

"Well a giant monster is currently frozen on beacon tower and your here safe in bed"

He turns toward Shade.

"But it wasn't just Ruby that did damage,shadow manipulators are born warriors of the legendary Shadow clan very few have the ability to actually control shadows anymore, but your one of them, one of the few to match the abilities of the silver eyes,you see shadow manipulators can harness power from someone's very being,since a shadow is just a mirror version of someone your able to absorb there strength and create similar abilities as a silver eye warrior."

Qrow gets up

"You two are basically equals with that power"

Qrow walks to a window.

Ruby spoke up

"How do you know what Ozpin said to me?"

Shade spoke next

"How did you know?"

Qrow responds

"All those missions I go on, all the time I'm in some far off place,its been for Ozpin,but he's missing now,something's been set in motion, and with oz gone I'll have to pick up where he left off"

"What can we do?"

Shade asks Qrow

Ruby spoke next

"If were so special then we can help right?"

Qrow smiled

"I see why you two were made leaders, you both really want to help get some rest the both of you are in no condition to go anywhere right now,beside our enemies trail leads all the way to Haven, that's quite a trip for a pipsqueak and a shadow man"

Qrow begins to walk out but before he does he throw an envelope at Shade.

"Your emo friend wanted me to give this to you hopefully it's good news"

Shade looks at the letter.

"Thanks"

Qrow leaves the two.

"This is a lot of information to process"

Shade said to Ruby who was looking in the mirror.

"Yeah it is, what do you think?"

"I think when were fully healed were going to Haven"

After a bit Ruby got up.

"I'm gonna go check on Yang"

"Good idea I'm gonna read this letter I'll see you later"

Ruby left and Shade opened the envelope.

"It's from Hiroki"

He began to read it.

"Dear Shade,

I'm sorry that it's come to this

With all the chaos that has happened I need to find myself out.

When Qrow found you injured I quickly told the others you were alive.

But too much happened during the battle all I know for sure is that I'm not ready to fight again.

Dawn is currently chasing Weiss down after her father took her.

Erika is chasing after Blake who suddenly ran off.

They each had something to say but I have very little time to write this.

Just know that when you need us we'll be there

Sincerely Hiroki Darque"

Shade folded the letter and stared at the ceiling.

"Damn it"

Shade took a few days to be able to move again.

That was when he went to see Yang.

Her right stump was bandaged.

"Hey Yang"

Yang turned to him.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?"

"No not even close."

"Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't matter right now I just lost a piece of me"

"Yang calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down you don't know what it's like"

Shade was surprised he never expected Yang to act this way.

"Just leave me alone"

Shade began to walk away.

"Your like family to me Yang don't forget that"

He went back to the room he was staying in an slammed the door.

When he did his gauntlet fell from the nightstand.

When it fell shade was shocked at what fell out.

"The pieces of Pyrrha's weapon"

He picked up the pieces.

"Forgive me"

He put the pieces on the nightstand when Tai walked in.

"Hey Shade I got a present for you"

Shade looked at Tai.

"What?"

He hands Shade a new cloak like his old one.

"Whoa thanks Tai"

He wraps the cloak around him.

"Now I feel right"

Over time

The seasons changed fall became winter.

Shade and Ruby walked out of the house onto the snow covered Yard.

"Hey"

They turned to see Jaune.

"Hey Jaune"

Ruby spoke

"You ok?"

Shade asks.

"The best I can be"

The two walked towards Jaune

"Havens a long way to go"

Ruby said

"I know, its the only way we have"

Shade looks at Jaune

"I'm sorry about"

"It's fine you did all you could right"

"Absolutely everything"

"Then were cool"

Ruby spoke next

"You sure you want to come along"

They all turned to see Ren and Nora

"The journey will be periless, and whether we find answers at the end is completely uncertain"

He said.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it"

Nora said next.

Shade nods at them and looks at Ruby

"Then let's get started."

The five began to walk along the path.

After Beacon fell…

Hiroki is walking through a forest.

Several Grimm approach him and were immediately slaughtered.

"I must find my path."

Sometime afterward..

Erika is hiding and following Blake from rooftop to rooftop.

"Dawn's more ninja like but I'm good enough to hide"

Erika smile turned to a frown

"Stay safe all of you"

Erika continued to chase Blake.

On a ship…

Weiss and her father were in the ship while Dawn was sitting with the cargo.

"You don't have the right to take her from her team"

Dawn said holding herself down with her strings.

"Wait for me everyone I'll be back soon."

Back with the 5..

Ruby was Praying to a grave while the others wait for her.

In a Unknown area.

Three hooded people bow to there Queen.

Salem.

End of Volume 3

Credits:

SHDE Volume 3

Shade

Erika

Dawn

Chad

Tad Created by Me.

Hiroki Created by Hiroki

RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Epilogue

Shade is walking through the woods into a clearing.

He walks to the center where a locker sits.

He opens the locker and pulls out two things.

A almost finished Gauntlet and Penny's sword.

"Time for me to Evolve"

AN:Holy Hell that was a long one I had to go through so much RWBY to make this happen.

Thanks to all my friends who supported me.

A special thanks to my friend Hiroki who inspired me to make SHDE.

And thanks to all who read SHDE this has been extremely fun.

Don't expect me to make a Volume this fast again though.

This was to make up for Volume 2 taking 6 months.

Anyway the next story may be surprising feel free to guess in the comments until then.

Later.


End file.
